


What do you want?

by FanficTrash



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Developing Friendships, It's sorta Cliche, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficTrash/pseuds/FanficTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants something. But it's not always easy we live in a world where you can't get without giving. But still is it worth trying to get? Do we deserve it?<br/>Gon is only 15 in his first year of high school. All he wants is to make something out of himself and his life. But he can't do it in school.<br/>Killua is only 15 and an assassin with a goal to find out what he can do to have a normal life.<br/>Can two lives so different actually be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do I want?

**Author's Note:**

> After a conversation on skype a friend gave me this idea. So why not?  
> I don't own anything it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi~

It was a nice warm morning. The sun was so bright it actually hurt when Mito-san open the curtains. "Gon, how long are you gonna sleep?" As always Mito-san is always yelling at me first thing in the morning.   
"Gon! Wake up!" It would be best for me to wake up or she'll jam me in bag like last time.   
"Good morning...Mi-Ow!" And as always she'd smack me with her left hook.  
"Hurry-up Kurapika's waiting for you."   
You think she would be nicer to someone she injured. "Wait did she say...Crap!" As I hurried downstairs I remembered why Mito was in a hurry. During this time of year I have to deal with the worst thing ever. Exams. And since Kurapika is the "Leader" of the student council it'd be best to not irritate him. "Kurapika sor-"  
"Gon! I've been standing out here for 5 mins! If were late your the one that's gonna be cleaning all the boys bathroom!" Just remembering the last time that happened I had to continue the next day. This is why school bathrooms aren't the best. "Let's go!" It's always a hassle to run up a hill since we have to carry bags but it's not tiring. "We should be able to make it if we continue like this. Gon what wrong?"   
"Huh? Ah nothing just think about how nice it is this morning. I've never seen the sky looks so pure." It was a beautiful morning I've never seen something so clean. "Hey Kurapika, I've been wondering do you ever think about changing your life. I don't hate this but I feel like this pattern has always been the same wouldn't it be nice to change it?"  
"I don't think changing is that easy. If you want to change you have to be able to do it." Kurapika is a good friend but I don't think it's best to ask him about things like this. "How do I know I can do it?"   
"Well if we can get to school then I think you'll have what it takes."  
"Then let's go!" Then again I could be wrong.  
"Alright we should be there in 5 minutes." We were confident, well I was I want to see if I can do it!   
"Hold it you two!" We didn't know who called us until we saw a huge guy appear.  
"You little kids, think you could spare us some time?" He smelled like a 200-year-old fish that's been laying in the sun.   
"Can you move aside we're in a hurry." As always Kurapika doesn't care.  
"Now we'll let you through if you wou-" The guys was knock out in two seconds. Kurapika pulled out his chains. As part of Student Council not every student follows the rules so Kurapika scares them with his chains. Pretty much how he got the nickname "Chain User" And there was that one second year that causes problems but that's not important here. "Gon if you don't make it to school what you want to do means nothing!"   
"Right!" I forgot to mention but crime is something that's one of the main reasons why I want to change. To be able to take down wanna be thugs like these. If they can't beat a first year I doubt they can fight a woman with a cane. Still what else can I do?  
We made to school on time, but here's the daily routine. "Kurapika looks like I got here before you some leader you are!" The biggest idiot of the world Leorio. I didn't bother to learn his full name not like anyone respects enough to anyway. Also, this is the second year always giving Kurapika problems.   
"Leorio we have exams so if you would move out the way."   
"Forget it! I'm tired of taking beatings from you! Today we're settling this!" He was determined.   
"Gon you can go to class."   
"Sure" It'd be best to leave them alone. But I'm sure this is gonna lead to Leorio getting a black eye likes always.  
"Good morning Gon!"   
"Oh Zushi good morning!" Zushi's a first year like me he's always ready to try something new.   
"Gon did you hear the news? There's been talking about an assassin in this city. He's been taking out gang members without a trace! Pretty cool!"  
"An assassin? Woah I'd like to see what he looks like. I bet he some super strong looking guys with tattoos and cray hair! Not like we could take a look."   
"True." As soon as the bell rang I saw Kurapika come in with two wooden swords... "Kurapika is he okay?"   
"There's nothing to question he's fine but in the infirmary. I didn't use my chains so there's no problem" "Kurapika, are you allowed to hit people?"  
"Gon, you shouldn't be asking that now.." Well it doesn't matter but I came to school and I still don't know if I can do anything. Maybe I'll ask Kurapika again after the test are over. Test are the worst cause they take all day it's already the end of the day.  
"Gon, you wanted to ask me something?"  
"Yea, so do you think I can do it?" I need to know!  
"Gon...Sorry but I don't know I only said that so we couldn't be late. Persuading you is not easy so I needed you to listen sorry."   
"Your not serious.." After all that all he did was joke...   
"Gon you might wanna head home before it gets dark. See ya"  
"See ya tomorrow!" It's pretty quiet walking home by myself. I never thought about it until now, but is it really that hard to let me do something?! I had no idea I'm that stubborn. Then again, Mito-san always says "A hard head makes a soft behind." Whatever that means. But it is a nice sunset...Until I dropped to the ground.   
"Well my little friend where's your friend?" Great these guys again. They held me down so I couldn't escape. Why can't they bother first graders. Then again first graders wouldn't leave marks on a person's face...  
"Time for you to pay us back!" Man...Why aren't there adults when you need them? As he was about to punch me the gang was knocked out. I don't what happened but all I saw was silver hair and blue eyes until all I saw was black.  
At least I woke up in my room...A nice well-lit room and a scary looking aunt. "Gon! I can't believe you, coming home late and not even through the front door. Your not a monkey!" Through the window...I wonder if that person brought me here. Their hair was really pretty. Almost platinum. Maybe I can ask Kurapika.  
And Kurapika and Zushi both screamed. "You were almost jumped?! Are you okay?!"   
"Gon should you have come to school?!"What made matters worst was the second year came back.  
"Kurapika I want payback!"  
"I don't have time to deal with you!"  
"Alright enough! Everyone take a seat!" Oh no Professor Biscuit, Bisky for short. "We have a transfer student so please avoid to harass him...Gon!"   
"Yes ma'am." When he walked in all I saw was Silver hair so pretty. He looked like a quiet but cool person. "My names Killua Zoldyck. Nice to meet you." This is gonna be a long day.


	2. So many questions, no answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest day in life. In this chapter you get to learn more about other characters.  
> So this will be fun...You get a Leorio and Kurapika scene (This chapter is mostly about them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I don't own anything of Hunter X Hunter it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
> A little bit of the phantom troupe~

This is gonna be a long day. Seeing the same person who help me is in my class, should I thank him? Maybe I'll talk to him during lunch. "Alright Killua you can take that seat next to Gon. And Gon, you better not harass him with questions!"  
"Yes ma'am." Even though the exams are long we get to take a nice lunch break. Thankfully I can talk for while with Kurapika and Zushi since I don't get to after school. Zushi always has Judo practice and Kurapika is busy with student council.   
"Hey, Kurapika do you think Killua would want to be my friend?"   
"Gon, why ask a question like that? He doesn't even bother to look people in the eye." He wasn't wrong Killua didn't bother to make eye contact with anyone. '  
What do you think Zushi?"  
"Well why don't you talk to him, you've been watching him since he first walked in." And here I thought no one noticed.   
"Alright! Wish me luck!" I say that but as I walked towards him he gave a feeling that made you feel like you were cold. "Killua? I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Hm?" And of course he doesn't bother to look at me. "Is there something you need?" I expected him to be more cruel but he seemed like a normal person.  
"Uh...do you think we could talk outside the classroom. You haven't gotten lunch yet I can show you where to go if you want..."  
"Sorry but I have lunch, but we can sill talk if you want."   
"Great!" As we were walking out I noticed Kurapika was also leaving. "Hey, Zushi is Kurapika going somewhere?"   
"Yea, he said he has to make sure there's no problems in the lunch room."   
"KURAPIKA!" That voice... "Kurapika show yourself! Where is he?!" And it's Leorio why am I not surprised?   
"Ummm Leorio-san he's in the lunch room..." Zushi has to be the only one that calls Leorio, Leorio-san.   
"Thanks!" Even as he was running his shouting made it sound like he's still here.   
"Umm, Killua we should go before lunch ends, see ya Zushi!" "Have fun! Gon."  
-This is a Leorio and Kurapika scene- (Kurapika is narrating)  
Honestly, I go to check the lunch room and I find trash everywhere in the back of the school. As student council I feel responsible for the students so I cannot allow any problems. Being responsible is how you can achieve your goals. "I found you!" Oh great...   
"Yes, Leorio don't you have lunch or something?" He's always trying to pick a fight with me, is fighting all humanity can do?   
"I postponed eating so I can deal with you!" Just as were about to fight we heard a loud noise. Someone shouting.   
"You seem to be quite the rich kid huh?" As soon as I looked I saw my biggest nightmare. The only group of students I can never deal with the "Phantom Troupe". Their all third years that like to steal whatever they see fit let it be students or teachers. Of course there's never any proof of them stealing so they never get expelled.   
"You again." Great Uvogin one of the strongest. "You got a problem with us kid?"  
Hold it Uvo. "This is Kurapika the student council also known as the "Chain User". It's not everyday you get this opportunity to fight him.   
"Hey wait in line!" Oh no... "Kurapika is mine, I vowed to fight him wait your turn!" This idiot. As much as I would want to have a day without Leorio looking for me I can't have a student in the hospital cause of me. I know already that if he can't beat he doesn't stand a chance against one of the tow strongest troupe members. Nobunaga and Uvogin.   
"Well we gonna fight?! I'll take both of you on I don't care if your part of the troupe or whatever let's see if you can back up that name!"   
"Heh fine, but don't blame us if you can't do anything!"   
"Hold it!" I don't normally do this protecting kind of thing but I'd feel bad if he was on the ground. I have to swallow my pride this once.   
"There's no point in this I'll let you go this time. But I will take out every one of you spiders."   
Of course they weren't fazed. "Let's see if you can brat."  
Surprisingly they left without any problems. Didn't see that coming. "You're more of a fool than I thought Leorio."  
"What'd you say! You've got no respect! Always forcing your ideas onto anyone without caring, no one asked you to help me!" Isn't he sensitive...   
"Why are you interested in picking fights with me? There's no point."   
"Hah! Like you'd even bother to understand!" You can't even be respectful with my name." This is getting no where.   
"Then I'll just say it. Why are you determined to fight me?"   
"Simple I don't appreciate you. You think your helping everyone when your not. Where were you when my friend was jumped by the troupe?!" I had no idea... "He was robbed?" "They saw him with a couple of dollars... and during lunch when you were busy cleaning the lunch room the troupe jumped him and took everything he had! After that they bullied and harassed him until he had no choice but to switch schools to get away!"   
I didn't know... "I understand your hatred but to be honest I apologize for it. And to say we are similar in a way."   
"How?" "I lost my parents when I was younger they were hit by a get away car. So yea robbers also took the ones I loved away. That's why I decided to be in the student council so families don't have to feel what I did." This is the first time I told somebody this not even Gon or Zushi know. It's not something they need to try to figure out.   
"And does that mean I'm suppose to forgive you?"   
"No, but I do want to thank you for "Protecting" me against the troupe you actually do have a soft side."   
"Yea right...look...I don't normally do this but...instead of being enemies how about you consider the thought of us being something bigger?"   
"Leorio...sorry but I don't know you enough to even consider that..."   
"YOU IDIOT I MEANT BE FRIENDS!!!" Well its better than wasting my energy of pointless violence. "Alright then Leorio-san."   
"Leorio's fine don't make me start questioning you..." And just like that we became friends.  
As for Gon and Killua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy the second chapter, also thank you for the Kudos in my first chapter and my other work~  
> I have no idea what happened at the end...I question my mind...


	3. Short step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile as for Killua and Gon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long for the next chapter...Hope you guys enjoy it  
> As always I do not own Hunter x Hunter it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi  
> This is a short one sorry I promise I'll work longer on the next one!

"So what did you want to talk about?" I didn't know what to say seeing him talk to me with such a straight face...is AWKWARD.   
"Uhh...well..I thought I could thank you..." He looked at me as if it didn't matter. "I mean you didn't have to help but you did, and well...It'd be wrong to not say anything...so-"  
"You don't have to thank me." I'm so glad he cut me off before I said something dumb. "I was just doing my job I had to stop them, you just happen to be good bait to draw them out." Is that a compliment??? "Anyways if anything you shouldn't have to rely on another guy to save your life. Geez, I had to jump in because I couldn't stand to see it happen. Here's some advice steer clear of gangs you don't stand a chance."   
I wanted to thank him...But why is everything he's saying making me mad?! "Well I just thought I would thank you..."   
"I don't need thanks for doing the obvious." As he walked away he looked almost sad. So much for trying to talk to him. As I walked back to the class all I see is Killua looking at his food and ignoring the fangirls surrounding him.   
"Gon! What are you doing we have to finish lunch!" I forgot about Zushi... As the day went by I started to notice something about Killua...he's actually really cute...If it wasn't for his ATTITUDE. I noticed it since he walked away and his beautiful silver hair flows through his Sapphire eyes. It was almost like clear oceans. I wonder what it would take for him to actually talk to me...We have P.E. next so maybe then I can try something. Once P.E. started we had to run laps usually about 5 laps and since our gym teacher was Coach Knuckles he was all about "PUT THE I IN SPIRIT" or something...After running 5 laps I nearly collapsed.   
"Gon are you okay?" Of course Zushi would be worried I nearly almost died from dehydration. But it wasn't the laps that made me tired...  
"Wow Gon and Killua you both broke the record this school has ever had!"   
"Glad...to..see...your proud...Kurapika...how about some water...?" Racing Killua for 5 laps was not the best idea I've had...Still I'm not losing to him.   
"Here.." I looked and all I saw was a perfectly fine breathing silver haired boy give me a bottle of water.   
"Thanks." Of course I'd take it water is water.   
"Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I was worried about you or anything." He was worried. But I'll ignore it.   
"Um Killua are you sure you didn't need you ran just as much as Gon?" Zushi, not helping.   
"I'll be fine I'm used to running at least 10 kilometers everyday since I was 6. Also, I suggest you not try to compete your outclassed." I swear if he wasn't pretty!!!   
"I'm not trying to compete I just thought we could at least be friends. Or are you not interested?" He just looked at me with a serious expression as if he'd seen professor Hisoka go through one of his "moments".   
"If your that determined, then stop trying I doubt we'd get along whether you know it or not we're from different worlds." Why that little... "But if your that determined...let's see if you can prove me wrong~" I can tell as he walked away he had a smug look on his face...I can't wait to take him down. PRETTY BOY IS ABOUT TO LOSE!  
"Gon I got some water for you!" I gotta stop ignoring my friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it


	4. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a chapter in a long time~ So why not continue?

The day had ended and I decided now would be the prefect time to try my luck. I thought maybe it would be easier to get along with Killua if I started hanging out with him more. So why not start small by walking home together. Luckily Kurapika and Zushi had to stay for their clubs. As soon as the bell rang I was ready to put my plan into motion. And I have an ace up my sleeve this is last period and Killua fell alseep there's no way he'd be ready!  
"RRRRRIIIINNNNNG" "And that's the bell everyone remember to go straight home!"  
Even though he tells us that he knows none of us are gonna listen. As everyone got up I shot up.  
"Killua do you wanna walk h-" I swear I saw an after-image. How did he move that fast I would've heard him if he moved. I ran down the stairs hoping to catch him when I bump into Leorio who was heading home.  
"Gon, what are doing? For someone so energetic you're obviously not graceful." Mind you this is coming from the one who looks like he falls on his feet just from running a lap during gym.  
As he helped me up I thought about the fact that since Leorio's class is the closest to the doors he may have seen Killua. It maybe the only chance I got. "Leorio have you seen Killua?"  
"Killua? Oh the emo brat I just seen him....Well more like I thought I saw him."  
"You thought?" Should've known not to ask Leorio doesn't seem like he's notices much. "Where did you see him?"  
Leorio started scratching his head while explaining. "I thought I saw him walking by my class before the bell rang. I guess I'm just imaging things."  
It's so weird how no one seen him leave. But since I missed him not much for me to do. So brushed myself off and said goodbye to Leorio.  
As I ran out something hit me on the back of the head. As I looked at the ground I saw a piece of chocolate.  
"You know, you'll have to move faster if you want to talk to me."  
As I turned I saw Killua sitting on top of a tree eating chocolate robots. "We're suppose to wait for the bell."  
"I know." As he jumped down his hair flew up like clouds. For a stuck-up person he has good hair. "Why would I wait for the school bell when I can just walk out without anyone noticing?"  
So he did walk out explains that Leorio did see him.  
"Okay but how can you just walk out? I would have noticed if you left!"  
"Gon, watching people is not a good hobby. People will start to get the wrong idea."  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Even if he's a boy its still embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I was blushing while he said it. "So, how did you leave without anyone noticing?"  
"Mmmm..." While explaining I could tell he was being dumb on purpose he made sure to play innocent while explaining. "It's kinda like a tri- well more like a technique. I was thought this when I was a kid, being able to move so fast no one would notice. Pretty awesome right?"  
For a school that's suppose to be the best no one notices a student just walking out...I feel like I made a mistake...  
As I was thinking this I notice Killua walking closer to me. "I heard you talking to Doctor Moron about me. What did you want?"  
I totally forgot about that. And I feel like asking him now will be more embarrassing. "I wanted to know if you would...wanted to walk home together..." As I was saying it my face started to light up...  
Neither of us said anything and Killua started laughing a second later. I'm so dumb.  
I could tell he took it serious despise the laughing while trying to talk. "To think...you did all that...just to walk home with me..." When he stopped laughing I noticed a little shade of blush on his face. "Since you asked why not? But I have to say that's some way to be friends with somebody."  
May face glew up. "Wait so we're frie-"  
"I didn't say that I'm only walking with you because you tried." Even though eh was saying that he seemed embarrassed. "So where do you live?"  
"Oh, I live near the port."  
"Alright then I live on the Mountains in Kukooro. We're pretty far from each other. Still it'd be a fun walk."  
As we started walking the silence was not my friend. I don't know what to say to him. And Killua wasn't any better since he looked so calm.  
"Killua, if you live so far why not go to another school?' I had to start a conversation.  
"Well, my parents said that and I'm not that much a fan following what my parents say. They always expect me to do what they want. It kinda sucks being told what to do."  
For the first time he was actually talking to me. As he talked the sun beamed on his face and his blue eyes shined brighter. He looked really beautiful. Like Summer in July.  
"So you don't get along with your parents? I never met my dad, and I don't know about my mom."  
"Then who lives with you?"  
"My aunt Mito and grandma."  
As we we're talking we both got to laugh together. And as we were talking I started to notice how pretty Killua is. Wait! I can;t ideas like that! We're both guys! Besides, I doubt he'd even care about what I though.  
We finally arrived near my house, and the sun finally set.  
"Later Gon!"  
"Wait, your actually going home? The sun already set, and you told me you live far!"  
"It's not like this is the first time I had to walk home. Besides its your fault in the first place I'm still here."  
My fault???  
"How come?" As I asked him he looked away from me.  
"Because I was having to much fun to noticed" As he said it I could hear his voice quiver.  
So he had fun? When he said that I started to blush. "W-well then...why not just stay over?"  
He quickly turned around. "No. I'll be fine see ya."  
"Hey Ki-" As I reached out he was gone. But even when he left I still felt embarrassed a little.  
The next morning Kurapika wasn't at my house instead I found him in front of the school.  
"Kurapika. You didn't wait. Was I late?!"  
"If you we're late I wouldn't be out here, anyways Netero wants you." Why would the principal want to talk to me? Don't tell me its about what happened before?!  
As I walked up to his room I saw Killua leaving. "Killua good morning." As I waved to him he blushed and walked away. I walked into the principals office only to see Netero sitting in his chair looking out the window like a depressed detective.  
"Gon, I need you to do me a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed! And thank you for the Kudos. Someone gave me feedback about my work so continue to explain~! I'll do my best to make it better as I progress~


	5. Hunter Horror Stories Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since its October why not be a little silly~ Halloween is coming up! So the gang decides to hold a celebration at a haunted mansion and forest. While holding the celebration Gon wants to scared Killua. But does this little scare turn out as a nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a filler chapter, but it would still be fun~  
> This is going to be put into parts.

It October! And during this time we usually start planning on what to do for Halloween. Halloween is one of favorite things about Autumn besides the school holidays. It's last period and we're discussing what to do for Halloween. There's always a huge event at the ports, we usually have huge events like Ghost finding in the ocean, or parties around the ports or the haunted mansion near the forest. What makes it better is Killua told me that he's never celebrated Halloween. I wonder if Killua is scared of ghost...  
"Alright, remember to think about what we're going to do for this weekend!" Surprisingly Kurapika lead the discussion. "Does anyone have any ideas about what to do? We need to do something different this year."  
"We could have the school as a haunted mansion!" One kid shouted.  
Kurapika fact #1: Kurapika is picky with what he wants. The teacher find it as a key for success and I find it as a horror story.  
"No we did that 2 years ago. We need something new. Gon, you live near the port any ideas?" Oh no...  
"Uhh...well..we could just have a party..." I spoke without thinking. And I could tell that if I didn't say something quick Kurapika was gonna pull out his chains... But then a heard a voice say something.  
"How about the Haunted Mansion in the forest?" I heard the voice come from Killua, who of course was sitting on the edge of the window. "You could also make the forest and the ocean into one attraction with the mansion."  
While Kurapika was thinking I thought I'd stop Killua before it gets worse for him. "Uh Killua its a great idea but you better stop before you regret it. You see Kura-"  
As I was cut-off Kurapika bounced up. "Not bad, and since you thought of it Killua I think you should lead the whole event. Since your still new to everything it will be a good experience."  
And there it is Kurapika fact #2: He hates doing all the work himself. When everyone volunteers they make simple ideas to avoid all responsibilities. What made it worse was Kurapika looked right at me.  
"Gon since your the one that live nears the port and Killua seems to be close to you, you can help him." I'd hope he didn't say that. "Then its decided let's get started first thing tomorrow morning. Gon you and Killua are to check out the surroundings in the forest."  
"I'd like to help them!" Shouted Zushi. "It'd be bad if it was just the both of them."  
Kurapika obliged. "Ok, then Zushi you can with them."  
"Osu!" I kinda have a bad feeling about this.  
After school the three of us headed straight to the forest to check out the mansion. While walking I started wondering something's like "What scares Killua?" or "What can I do to scare him?" While thinking Zushi tried to start a conversation with Killua.  
"Hey, Killua is this really your first Halloween?" Come to think of it Killua never actually talk to Zushi. Hopefully he doesn't say something mean.  
"Yea, but I didn't really care about it, who wants to be scared for fun?" Oh boy...  
"So, does mean there are things that scare you Killua?" Thank god for Zushi! This makes it easy. I turned around out of curiosity to see Killua look at me with a scowl.  
"Not telling." Of course he doesn't make things easy.  
"Zushi what scares you?" This time Killua asked.  
"Well, spiders are pretty creepy, clowns are of course scary, vampires, werewolves, and a few other things." Of course Zushi would be scared of the simple things, but Clowns are scary so I can't blame him for that.  
"Hmmm so ghost don't?" Killua was actually interested.  
As Zushi shook his head he responds "I feel sorry for ghost rather than scared. To think that the only reason for there existence is because of loneliness."  
"Makes sense. But I've never seen a ghost so I wouldn't know about how it feels. Can a ghost feel?"  
"Maybe. But I wonder what they look like? Maybe we'll see some!" This is irritating. Killua seemed to talk to Zushi pretty easy but when he met me he gave me a hard time. What's the difference?!  
"Gon are you okay you seem angry."  
As I turned around I could see the anxiety on Zushi's face. "I'm fine.."  
"Gon, your face is scary..." Zushi quietly replied.  
As I stared at Zushi Killua was ahead of us. "Hey is that the house up there?" As we both looked at where the silver-head was pointing we looked at the forest. Even though the sun was almost set the forest already gave off a creepy twitch up my spine. "So let's go."  
As we started walking I could feel the air becoming thin. Looking around this place was never this disturbing. It'd be best to start conversation.  
"Doesn't look like there's much." As I looked around I noticed Killua was gone. "Killua! Where did you?!"  
"Gon, what's wrong?" Zushi seemed to be just as creep out as I was.  
"Killua's gone!" We both started shouting his name while looking around. If this was a joke it was not funny. While looking around I felt something touch my back which caused me to jump. When I turned around I saw the silver-head standing in confusion.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as if nothing happened.  
"Who cares where did you go?!"  
"I went to the house since you guys were walking so slow." Now that I think about Killua was ahead of us the whole time. "So you were worried about me? You should be worried about yourself, you seem more scared than Zushi."   
"Zushi I found Killua." Well he found me.  
"I found the mansion!" Zushi shouted. While headed here we heard Zushi shriek.  
"Zushi what's wrong?" We both ran and saw a petrified child on the ground pointing at the window.  
"I saw a face! It was looking at me from the window!" As I looked up I saw the curtain moving.  
"Zushi, it's the wind." I pointed at the window for clarification.  
"Can't be." Killua responded. "I was in the building there's running water and lights on in some rooms. Also I the windows are nailed shut. I don't think they open."  
"S-so someone live's here?!" As we all looked at the window we saw a body in the distance of the room. Zushi quickly ran, I grabbed Killua and followed Zushi running out the forest. While running I heard a voice in the distance.  
"Go..."  
Once we stopped running I looked up and saw a full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that long for the first part but I'll write more continuing the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it future chapters coming soon. Probably a new one every week~


End file.
